


Mistletoe & Wine

by ladyflame_uk



Series: The Dragon and the Phoenix [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Sex, Hand Feeding, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Shibari, peppermint lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One ‘Room of Requirement’, two goblets of mulled wine, some mince pies, and a bunch of mistletoe; and let’s not forget Harry and Draco underneath the Christmas tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.</p><p>Draco wraps himself as Harry's present... but his lube experiments still need some work!!</p><p>Set in the 'Look Before You Leap' verse, but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Cliff Richard song, which always gets played in the UK at this time of year, and every year it gets stuck in my head like a damn ear worm!!
> 
> This story will eventually fit in to the timeline of my existing Harry/Draco story ‘Look Before You Leap’, you don't necessarily have to read that first, but some plot did sneak it's way into this story, though if you sneeze you might miss it in amongst all the sexy stuff.

Harry was sat looking out over the frozen lake; even though the ground around him was covered in snow, Harry was quite comfortable due to a nice warming spell Hermione had taught both him and Ron; and his eye was caught by a white dot swooping towards him from the tower which contained the Owlery. As it came closer, Harry recognised his own snowy owl Hedwig, an envelope in her beak, “Here, Hedwig, here girl,” Harry stood, and called out to his pet.

Hedwig perched herself on Harry’s left arm; where he wore extra padding to protect tender flesh from sharp talons; and Harry removed the envelope, and offered up an owl treat in return. As soon as Hedwig had eaten her reward, and enjoyed a good scratch, she flew off back to the warmth of her roost, and Harry took a closer look at his post.

There was no name on the front of the envelope, so Harry turned it over and examined the wax seal affixed to the back, green wax with the Malfoy crest. Harry smiled and quickly broke the seal, pulling out the parchment inside, instantly recognizing Draco’s fanciest and most elegant handwriting, all loops and squiggles, in his favourite green ink:

Dearest Harry,  
Meet me at the Room of Requirement  
at Midnight on Christmas Eve.  
Your Beloved, Draco  
XXX

# # # # # # # # # # < @ > # # # # # # # # # #

Harry entered the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirement resided, just as the clock tower struck the witching hour, and as the sound of the twelfth chime faded, the door to Harry’s destination revealed itself.

Harry threw off his invisibility cloak, pushed the door open and entered, but his words of greeting were left frozen on his lips, his jaw dropping open in shock at what he saw before him. Draco chuckled at the sight of a gob smacked Harry Potter, “Merry Christmas Harry, aren’t you going to come in and open your present.”

Harry took in the sight before him wide eyed; the Room of Requirement was set up as a warm cosy sitting room. There was a big black leather sofa with two end tables, one of which held a jug of mulled wine and two goblets; the other was stacked with mince pies and a big jug of cream. In the corner stood a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, but it was what was underneath that tree which took Harry’s breath away.

There stood his boyfriend, one Draco Malfoy, who was most definitely currently earning the title of ‘Sex God of Slytherin’; since all the blond teen appeared to be wearing at the moment, was a skimpy gold lamé pair of briefs, after all green silk rope hardly counted as clothes did it.

Harry placed his father’s cloak carefully over the back of the sofa, and went and knelt down in front of his boyfriend; sitting back on his heels Harry carefully examined the sight before him.

Green silken cord wrapped itself around Draco in an interesting geometric design of diamonds; which Harry recognised from a book Seamus had shown round the boy’s dorm as ‘Shibari’, or oriental rope bondage; Draco’s hands were tied at each shoulder, and in the clasp of his fingers was a bunch of mistletoe.

Draco leered at Harry, “So are you going to unwrap your present now, or are you going to enjoy it in its wrappings first,” Draco’s voice deepened with lust, “I’m yours to command Master… I’ll do anything you desire.”

Harry wrinkled up his nose, “Don’t call me Master, Draco. It reminds me too much of Voldemort.” Draco’s already pale skin seemed to pale further, “I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t think how it would sound…” Harry reached up and brushed his thumb along one of Draco’s prominent cheekbones, “Don’t fret Draco, I think you look really pretty in your wrappings, you’re the best present I’ve ever had, I just don’t like the ‘M’ word is all.”

Draco sighed with relief, but stayed silent at the contemplative look on Harry’s face, “Since you’ve gone all oriental, why don’t you call me ‘Sensei’, it means roughly the same thing in Japanese.” Draco grinned, “Hai, Sensei.” Harry giggled, “Draco, you seriously watched too much anime when you stayed with Blaise over the summer holidays.”

As their laughter died, the sexual tension returned, and Harry shifted his hand from Draco’s cheek to cup the back of his head, pulling him down into a heated kiss, lips parting, tongues thrusting into each other’s mouths, an erotic mimicry of what their bodies wished to do.

Harry pulled away, and started to trace the silken cords path with both hands, down from where it circled Draco’s neck, across his chest, stopping to toy with the silver hoop which graced Draco’s left nipple, complete with its jade bead; which was one of Harry’s favourite things about the ‘new’ Draco, who had returned to Hogwarts on the 1st of September that year; continuing on to circle around Draco’s belly button, all the while accompanied by little sighs and moans from the blond.

Just as Harry had dipped his head to lap at the piercing with which he was obsessed, and his fingers had started to explore Draco’s sensitive belly button, Draco’s stomach gave an almighty growl. Harry pulled back, and stared at Draco’s stomach in surprise, whilst Draco turned bright red in mortification.

Harry gave a sudden laugh, and looked back up at Draco’s face, but Draco kept his eyes downcast, and would not look Harry in the eye. So Harry used a finger to tilt Draco’s chin and force him to meet his gaze, in a seductive tone he spoke, “Hungry Draco?!”

“Sorry I can’t help it, I missed supper with Blaise to get everything ready for tonight, and it took him over an hour and three attempts to get the knots and the design right for this ‘Shibari’ thing,” replied Draco, “He borrowed the book from Seamus special for me, just so I could arrange this surprise.”

Harry contemplated what Draco had just admitted, and he felt a brief flash of jealousy that Blaise had seen, and touched, what Harry had come to think of being his alone. But Harry also knew that Blaise, though open minded, wasn’t that way inclined; in fact the boy had admitted to Harry that he quite fancied Ginny Weasley, and would he put a good word in for him please; so he guessed he could forgive him, after all his present wouldn’t be so prettily wrapped without the other boy’s help.

Though if Harry ever needed blackmail material on the other boy, this was definitely it; he really doubted Ron would like the idea of any boy who wanted to date his little sister knowing how to tie ‘Shibari’, even though he’d perved over the pictures in Seamus’ book along with the rest of them.

As an idea occurred to the dark haired teen, he let a slow smirk cross his face, one which sent swarms of butterflies swirling around Draco’s belly. “What’s that evil grin for, Harry Potter?” Harry smiled even more, “Oh it’s not evil, Draco”, his grin broadened, “I’m still a good boy at heart. However, my mind has very dirty thoughts about you, all spread out like a feast for my eyes… so I’ve decided to feast for real. Besides, you forgot the plates and spoons.” Harry pointed out.

Harry reached for the platter of mince pies, and set them on the sheepskin rug next to him, then reached for the jug of cream, and poured liberal amounts over all the mince pies. Draco watched, his eyes widening, pupils flaring black against grey, as Harry delicately picked up one cream smothered mince pie, and brought it to Draco’s lips.

Draco opened his mouth, and bit down on the offering, his eyes never leaving Harry’s as he chewed and swallowed. Harry offered a second mince pie up to his lips, and a third, until Draco whispered, “Enough…” then Harry offered up his fingers to Draco to lick clean.

Draco let his tongue flick out to capture a crumb of mince pie, which clung tenaciously to the corner of his mouth, watching Harry’s eyes follow the movement, as the dark haired teen let out a slight moan. Draco let a slight smirk of his own cross his lips, before he leaned forward until his face was level with Harry’s outstretched hand, then he slowly started to lick off the cream with long strokes of his tongue, starting with the sensitive palm of his hand, then Harry’s thumb, little finger, and ring finger, before engulfing Harry’s middle and index finger in his mouth, and proceeding to fellate them, pulling them deep into his mouth, flicking his agile tongue around and between the trapped digits.

Draco was surprised that although he had a soundtrack of pants and moans from his lover, that he had not yet been presented with something far nicer to suck, so he pulled his mouth back until he was just nibbling on the callused fingertips, and looked up into dazed eyes that had darkened to a pretty shade of Slytherin green. “Tell me Harry, have you got any more treats for me to lick?”

Harry’s dazed eyes slowly came back into focus, his gaze flicked up to meet Draco’s own, from where it had been locked on his hand; then moved slowly down Draco’s body, making him shiver in anticipation. “No, I think it’s time for a treat of my own... but isn't mistletoe poisonous?” Draco snickered, "Yes, I'm the one who scores top marks for Potions, without cheating I might add, which is why this is fake... but you still have to kiss what's underneath it!!"

Harry eyed the bunch of mistletoe still clutched in bound hands, it trailed down Draco's chest and ended just above his belly button. Harry placed his mouth over that small indentation, lapping into it with his tongue, then sucking the surrounding flesh into his mouth and nibbling it gently before soothing it with more licks. Draco gave a huff from above his head, "I was expecting something a little lower... are you being a bloody tease Harry Potter?" Harry grinned against Draco's skin, and looked up at him with twinkling eyes, "I told you, you're my Christmas treat Draco Malfoy, and I fully intend to taste every inch of you, until you are crying and begging me to just fuck you.

Harry let his fingers skate across the slippery material of Draco's only item of clothing, barely ghosting over what lay beneath. A gossamer caress that only pressed firmer when his tongue now spiralling around Draco's belly button, stopped to suck and nip at a particularly tasty spot on his abs. Draco was giving pleasing little moans and sighs at his touch, and as his tongue ended it's spiral at the edge of the material, Harry grasped the elastic in his teeth and looked up at Draco, as their eyes met Harry pulled back then let the elastic go with a small snap. Draco gasped at the small sting at his groin, it sent tingles straight to the base of his cock, and it was quickly hardening beneath the fabric.

Harry pulled back and snapped the elastic again, once, twice, three times, until the head of Draco's rising cock was pressed against the elastic, and it was the only thing stopping it from escaping the confines of the skimpy briefs. If Harry pulled on the elastic just one more time, his cock would be free of the material, and when he let go it would probably catch Draco just below the head of his cock, and that thought sent shudders of anticipation through Draco, which is probably why Harry stopped, and he even had the audacity to _wink_ at him!! "You... _utter_... git!!" Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

Harry just buried his face into the soft mounds of Draco's balls beneath the shiny fabric, and he could feel the vibrations of the bastard's silent laughter against them. "Oi you, hold me so I don't fall." Harry didn't quibble, he just slid his hands back over Draco's hips following the edge of the material, to discover that the briefs had a thong back, so he grabbed two handfuls of firm naked arse cheek, and pulled Draco closer. "What now?" came a muffled reply, and more vibrations against Draco's balls... which actually felt pretty good, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Harry that!!

Draco slid his right foot over to where Harry was knelt on the rug, and inched it up over his left knee, up his thigh until it was resting in Harry's lap. Draco wiggled his toes around until he found the unmistakable hard length of Harry's cock beneath his trousers, and then he pressed down until he made Harry shudder. "Now you are going to put your mouth on my cock, which if it isn't already blindingly obvious is dressed to the left, otherwise I will stop what I'm doing with my foot!!"

Harry did indeed put his mouth on Draco's cock, but he did it over the material, wetting it so it clung to Draco's cock like a second skin, "Dammit, you..." but Draco's voice trailed off into an assortment of vocalisations, as Harry started to nibble at his cock through the fabric. "Use your words Draco, tell me exactly what you want... and say please." Draco caught his breath, "You and me, lay naked on this rug, NOW... _please_."

Harry chuckled, but dutifully hooked a finger into the strap at each side at the back of the briefs, and bit the elastic again at the front pulling the material down to Draco's knees, where it then dropped to the floor so he could step out of them. Harry assisted Draco down to lay on the rug in front of the fire, then Harry quickly stripped out of his own clothes throwing them onto the sofa, "Probably best to be naked for this next bit anyway..." Harry pulled the strands of fake mistletoe from Draco's grasp, and threw them on the sofa too.

Harry reached for a mince pie, and crushed it against Draco’s left pectoral, smearing the contents from collarbone to nipple. Draco’s right pectoral and belly were similarly treated; then Harry reached for the jug standing on the side table. “Needs more cream…” he said, as he poured a stream of cream over Draco’s torso.

Draco’s eyes widened, and he let out a startled, “Oh!!” shivers coursed through his body, as thick cold liquid slowly trickled across fire-heated skin; then pale eyelashes fluttered down to brush flushed cheeks, as Harry proceeded to lick his treat off flesh as pale and creamy as his feast.

Harry paid particular attention to cleaning Draco’s nipples, especially the pierced one, sticking his tongue through the silver hoop, then pulling it out in a sharp movement, which made the jade bead spin crazily, and Draco to throw his head back with a loud moan. Then moving down Draco’s body, Harry proceeded to tongue fuck Draco’s belly button, which reduced the bound Slytherin to whimpers.

"Ah, I missed a bit." Harry reached for the cream jug again, and poured some directly over Draco's cock. Some of the cream started to trickle down Draco's balls and over his thighs, "Woops, better save the rug." Harry pulled Draco's hips up to his mouth to lap up the wayward cream, with Draco's legs hooked over his arms, the only contact Draco's body now had with the floor was his shoulders, which meant that Harry was taking a good proportion of Draco's weight with his upper body. Oh, how Draco loved it when Harry manhandled him, especially when he did it with unconscious ease.

Even before Draco had had the luxury of seeing Harry naked, he'd known that there had to be muscle lurking beneath the completely average, and slightly scruffy exterior of Harry Potter. They'd had plenty of physical tussles in the past, and Harry had always given as good as he got or better, even after Draco had gotten taller. When Draco did at last get the opportunity to see Harry without his clothes, he'd discovered a leanly muscled physique with very little fat, the kind which can only be produced by hard graft, not some fancy gym workout, skin tanned from working outside, and hands rough with calluses.

In his Mother's words it was like 'laying down with the stable boy', something that was supposed to be beneath a pureblood like a Malfoy, but something that Draco found all kinds of hot. Harry Potter had quite simply been starring in similar roles in Draco's fantasies, (even when he'd thought he'd hated him), since he'd discovered a racy muggle historical romance novel in Blaise's trunk last school year, which Blaise had _sworn_ belonged to his older sister. Then Blaise had showed Draco the joys of the internet over the summer, and how Amazon had _all male_ versions of the genre, and then Draco had discovered YAOI, and lemon fan fiction, and all the other great stuff that the muggle world held for a repressed gay boy.

Which is exactly why Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts determined to get Harry into his bed, even if he had to sexually harass, and blackmail the boy if needed... thankfully that hadn't been necessary, in fact all it had taken was an chance encounter in the boy's toilet... and okay, maybe there had been a smidgen of sexual harassment, but Harry was just so cute!!

Draco gasped as he was poked in the ribs, "What's up... you went away somewhere for a moment..." Harry nipped at Draco's thigh with his teeth, "I'm I not entertaining enough." Draco gasped again, that was definitely going to leave a mark, but he had a feeling he'd be covered in them before the night was out. "No, I was thinking how much I like your physique... and how I used to wank myself raw fantasising about you playing stable boy to my aristocrat. Then I thought how glad I was that we met by chance in that toilet, because we wouldn't be here otherwise."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Hmm, not an experience I'd care to repeat, it was quite painful on my end you know, and not the kind of pain that I like." Draco looked up fondly at Harry, "But I took care of you so well... I even kissed it better for you." Draco stuck his tongue out, and wiggled it obscenely at Harry. "Hmm, that gives me an idea." Harry lowered Draco back down to the sheepskin, and then rolled him over. Draco spluttered, spitting out a piece of fleece which had made its way into his mouth, "Hey, some warning might be nice." Harry snorted, "Consider that punishment for daydreaming in the middle of sex... and in case you've forgotten I promised that you would beg me to fuck you, and you just gave me an idea of how to do it."

As Harry kissed, licked and nipped down Draco's spine, and all around the pattern of green diamonds that the ropes made, Draco panted and gasped as he spoke. "Ah... if you're... um... gonna... mmn... fuck me... ah... then I need... ngh... to tell you... wh-where... ugh... the... ah... lube is!!" Harry leaned back to admire the red marks that were now blooming on Draco's pale skin, "Go on, where is it?" Draco caught his breath, "On the mantle piece, there's a clay bowl... but it's slightly different from what I usually make."

Harry got up, and searched the mantle piece crowded with assorted Christmas nick knacks and ornaments, finally finding the plain clay bowl tucked behind something that looked like an old fashioned baby's carriage. It didn't look any different than usual, but as Harry carried it back to where Draco lay, he caught a whiff of it. "Peppermint."

"Yeah, rub some on your cock, and then blow on it." Harry looked at Draco incredulously, "Seriously, Draco?" Draco blew another piece of sheep fluff out of his face, and rolled his eyes. "Just do it Harry, I promise you'll like it!!" Harry dutifully stuck his finger in the clear gel, and wiped a dollop of it all over his cock, he started to get the idea almost immediately, but he took a deep breath and blew anyway, and cool tingles bloomed into life everywhere the gel had touched, and it did indeed feel _very_ good. "There was another recipe using cinnamon, which gives a warming sensation, but I couldn't get the quantities quite right."

Harry was only vaguely listening, he was instead eyeing Draco's pale,and deliciously pert looking bum, it would look nice with a red hand print on each cheek, but that might be too much with what he intended to do with the gel. Harry went back to where he'd been kneeling between Draco's legs, but this time he pulled Draco's hips up so his arse was in the air, and his cock swayed gently below him. Unfortunately, since Draco's hands were tied and couldn't support him, his face ended up buried in the fleece, and he ended up sneezing as the fluff tickled his nose.

Harry quickly grabbed a pillow off the sofa, and going round to Draco's head he gripped the rope at Draco's shoulder blades, and as he lifted with one hand he shoved the pillow underneath Draco's chest. "Better?" Draco grinned at Harry, "Much, much better," Draco licked his lips, "can I say thank you... I bet you taste like candy canes." Much to Draco's disappointment, Harry got up and went back to where he was before. "Well let's see shall we..." Harry scooped out some gel into the palm of each hand, then smeared it all over the smooth cheeks in front of him, more was swiped down the crack of Draco's arse, over his hole and down his peritoneum, whilst the other hand massaged it all over his cock and balls.

At first Harry just blew over all the places that he'd applied the gel, and watched Draco shiver uncontrollably, and considering all Draco seemed capable of saying was 'shit', over and over again in a litany, Harry assumed that it was a pretty intense experience. However, Harry didn't intend to stop there, he ran his tongue over Draco's cheeks, and apart from him tasting good the saliva seemed to have set the shivers going again.

It would appear that the reaction was greatest when the skin was wet, which was probably a good thing as licking Draco had made his tongue and mouth tingle too, and Harry felt like he was currently drooling like a dog. Harry pulled Draco's cheeks apart and started to work on his hole, hot and wet and slippery, working his tongue in and out, and Draco had moved from 'shit' to 'please', so at least he'd succeeded in getting Draco to beg.

Harry scooped more of the gel onto his fingers and started to work them into Draco, he wasn't too sure about adding more peppermint to the mix, but Draco didn't seem to have a problem. When Draco was ready, Harry slicked himself and thrust inside. Harry grabbed the ropes by Draco's shoulder blades and used them like reins to pull Draco into his thrusts and ride him hard to a quaking orgasm.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco panting, and dammit still drooling. Draco moved first, "Ugh, I'm lay in a great big wet spot, I think this rug is done for... and Harry, are you drooling on my back?!" Harry got up and wiped at his chin embarrassed, "Sorry, but I can't seem to stop... I think you overdid the Peppermint oil in the lube."

As Harry unpicked the shibari, he could see that Draco was trying his very hardest not to laugh at him, "I should kiss you, and then you could be drooling too." As Harry freed Draco's arms he pulled him into a hug, "But it's so cute, Harry." Harry just grunted, "You say that, but you're not the one who's turned into a great big slobbery dog." Draco cupped Harry's chin and said in a mock serious tone, "I always wanted the man of my dreams to drool all over me... and you can hump my leg any time you like." then he grinned, and Harry couldn't help but grin back.

Draco looked at the other end table where the jug of wine still sat, "We never did have any of the wine." Harry pulled a face, "Don't please, I'm pretty sure that anything I ate or drank at the moment would taste of mint, I seriously need to wash my mouth out... maybe even with soap." Draco patted Harry on the shoulder, "I thought I might be really sticky after our little party, so I stashed my clothes and wash stuff in the Prefect's Bathroom. How about we take the wine, and go take a bath together." Harry passed Draco his jumper, since just a pair of briefs wasn't going to cut it in the cold corridors of Hogwarts at night, in the middle of winter.

Draco grabbed the jug and the goblets, and as Harry covered them both with his invisibility cloak, and they left together, the room of requirement shimmered, and all that was left behind was a clay bowl of peppermint lube, strong enough to make you drool...

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend to write the scene in the Prefect's Bathroom with the wine... and I HAVE decided to put it here as chapter 2... So you won't have to wait for 'Look Before You Leap' to catch up!!
> 
> I realized as soon as I typed the words that I was going to have to write Draco's 'trouser-ripper' fantasies in Y5... the working title is 'Draco Malfoy Reads Bodice Rippers'. Although you can find something similar that I have already written in my Victorian Sex Cry drabble ['Shoe Shine Boy'.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2595578)
> 
> As for all male raunchy historical romances, you can indeed buy them from Amazon... I recommend M.J. Pearson's ['The Price of Temptation'](http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/product/0971708932) and ['Discreet Young Gentleman'](), go for the paperback versions, the cover art is much better!!


End file.
